fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigginox
, , , |weaknesses = |move = Poison Spit |creator = Werequaza86 }} Creepy monsters that crawl around on the ceilings of cold, dark caves. Silently stalking their prey until the perfect moment arises for them to descend upon their unlucky victims. Physiology Gigginox are Flying Wyverns that stand on all fours. They have a flat body with the top side being greyish white, and the underside being red. When enraged, their topside becomes a dark grey, almost black color. Their head and their tail are similar in appearance, with both ends having a glowing, purple poison sac on top, looking similar to pairs of eyes. The mouth is able to stretch wide open to engulf prey, and the tail end is able to stretch open in a similar fashion. Gigginox’s underside also has a pair of poison sacs. Ecology Gigginox are territorial, usually residing in the caves they make their nests in. During the day they remain fairly inactive, unless disturbed. At nightfall is when they begin to stir. With the help of little hairs on their underside, they can cling to walls and ceilings and silently stalk their prey. They’re blind, but use special heat-sensing organs to navigate their surroundings. Gigginox are fairly intelligent, and have been known to store food for later or even use bait. Leaving some of their prey’s carcass behind, they lure in other monsters for it to devour. Occasionally, they’ll even leave poison traps in the bait. Gigginox reproduces asexually. They leave behind large eggs called “Giggi Sacs”, from which the Giggi will be born from. These eggs can be found all throughout the Gigginox’s territory, and can even be used offensively. Abilities Gigginox uses a mixture of physical and ranged attacks. It is fairly agile, being able to jump up onto walls, ceilings, and do flips through the air. Despite how light it seems, it’s surprisingly sturdy. It can rush down its foes to tackle them, and perform some powerful bodyslams. Sometimes, these body slams are accompanied by a cloud of poison. It can also stretch its neck pretty far to attempt to bite its foes. Occasionally, it’ll do the same with its tail end. Sometimes it’ll stretch its neck and tail end out and do a spinning bite with both ends. Gigginox can stretch its neck straight out as well. It can even charge backwards. It’ll also stretch their necks out to bite while clinging to walls. When on the ceiling, it may try to reach down and trip foes with its neck. If Gigginox is successful, it’ll engulf the enemy entirely within its mouth and start sucking the life out of them. If the hunter fails to escape the pin, the Gigginox will spit up a large amount of poison before releasing the hunter. While being physically strong, Gigginox is mostly known for its poison attacks. It can spit globs of poison at foes, and spray poison clouds. The poison clouds can be spat out while doing a half spin, straight out like a beam, or sprayed out while backing up. Gigginox is also capable of spitting a large glob that can get foes stuck in it. With its tail end, it can leave behind poison bombs that explode into a moderate cloud of poison. These bombs can also be thrown, in a similar way to the poison globs being spit out in another attempt to confuse foes. Sometimes the Gigginox will leave these bombs on its own back. While jumping over an enemy, it may spit a cloud of poison below it. While on the ceiling, Gigginox will dangle and start swinging its body around, spitting poison globs as it does so. While hanging from the ceiling, it can also spit a large glob of poison straight down, causing a large poison cloud to appear for a bit. The poison clouds and bombs get stronger at higher ranks. Throughout the fight, Gigginox will leave behind the Giggi Sacs. They’ll be left all over the place. The floor, the ceiling, even on the Gigginox’s own back. Gigginox will even use them as a weapon. It can throw the sacs at enemies. If a hunter is struck, it’ll be stuck to them as Giggis emerge and drain the life from them. Turf Wars Vs. Viper Tobi-Kadachi: Viper Tobi slowly circles the Gigginox, looking for an opening. It lunges in an attempt to paralyze its foe, but the Gigginox jumps back. The Flying Wyvern then engulfs half of the Tobi-Kadachi into its mouth. As the Fanged Wyvern struggles to get free, Gigginox thrashes around, trying to lift its foe and spin, only being able to get it so high off the ground before it must try again. After a bit of this, Gigginox throws the Fanged Wyvern. Vs. Barioth: This Turf War can only happen in a cave where Gigginox can jump to the ceiling. The two monsters roar at each other before Barioth jumps at the Gigginox. Its foe dodges and jumps up to the ceiling. Barioth flies into the air as Gigginox dangles from the ceiling, trying to bite at its foe. Barioth quickly circles around, outmaneuvering the Gigginox and grabbing it, pulling it off the ceiling.After sinking its fangs into the Gigginox, Barioth does a slight spin and throws its enemy. Vs. Deviljho: This Turf War can only happen in a cave where Gigginox can jump to the ceiling. The Deviljho approaches as Gigginox jumps onto the ceiling, out of reach. The Deviljho roars as Gigginox drops a Giggi Sac onto the ground. The Deviljho gets distracted and eats the sac, allowing the Gigginox to drop onto the Deviljho’s back. It stretches to partially wrap around the Brute Wyvern’s neck, latching its mouth onto the large enemy. Deviljho thrashes around a bit before rolling onto the ground, crushing the Gigginox and causing it to let go. Deviljho goes in for a powerful bite, but Gigginox spits poison, blinding the Deviljho, allowing the Flying Wyvern to get up and escape. This Turf War ends with Deviljho poisoned and behaving like it was hit by a flash bomb. Vs. Kambuharal: The two monsters circle each other for a moment before Gigginox stretches its neck and tries to bite its foe. Kambuharal dodges and quickly ends up behind Gigginox. The Flying Wyvern quickly tries to lunge with its tail end, but Kambu dodges again. The Fanged Wyvern quickly forms its ice claws. As Gigginox tries to lunge again, Kambu tackles and manages to get a powerful scratch in. Before Kambu can do more damage, Gigginox spits poison into its face, causing it to back off for a moment. Gigginox doesn’t waste this opportunity to escape. Kambuharal is left poisoned and behaving like it was hit by a flash bomb. Notes *Gigginox's head, tail end, and stomach can be wounded. *Occasionally, Gigginox can be seen taking prey into the caves and even leaving it out as a trap for predators. *Thanks to Spino for allowing the use of Kambuharal for a Turf War. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Revamp Category:Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Werequaza86